PERPISAHAN
by The Last Angga LancerEvolution
Summary: Kisah nyataku,,,, RnR please?


**PERPISAHAN**

**Anime NarutoMasashiKIshimoto**

**Lagu Perpisahan TermanisLovarian**

**FF PerpisahanAnggaUchihaHaruno**

**Rate T, Tragedy/Romance**

**Kisah Nyata ku yang kutulis dalam bentuk FanFic. Enjoy RnR**

* * *

><p><strong>Malam didepan Stadion LetJend Sudirman, Bojonegoro, Jawa Timur<strong>

"Hari ini kita putus," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kata-kata yang dingin namun menusuk di depan seorang gadis berambut pink yang terbelahak mendengar apa yang diucapkan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Ke...kenapa?" kata Gadis itu terisak.

"Karena kita sudah tidak cocok lagi, Sakura," ucap laki-laki itu dalam wajah dingin namun penuh arti.

"T...tapi, orangtua kita sudah merestui hubungan kita,,,Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Hubungan yang tak pernah bahagia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama,Sakura. Aku percaya, nanti kau akan mendapat hati yang baru," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup mata.

**JIKA MEMANG KITA BERPISAH, JANGAN KAU LUPAKAN. KENANGAN YANG INDAH. KISAH KITA...**

"Kita sudah pacaran satu tahun, apa harus berakhir begini saja? Sudah banyak hal yang kita lalui bersama, SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis. Dalam hati dia mengumpat-umpat, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi dikala dia sudah menemukan yang terbaik bagi'nya.

"Sakura, aku tahu. Kau harus tegar. Aku tahu, aku bukan'lah yang terbaik bagimu. Carilah yang lain, laki-laki yang lebih sempurna dari'ku, yang tak pernah membuatmu sedih," jawab Sasuke memandang mata hijau Sakura seakan tak ingin melupakannya.

**JIKA MEMANG KAU TAK TERCIPTA UNTUK KUMILIKI, COBALAH MENGERTI YANG TERJADI...**

"Kau itu adalah kekasih'ku yang paling baik, Sasuke-KUN! Aku tak mau kehilangan engkau," kata Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut, dia memandang tubuh Sakura.

GLAARRRR...

Hujan turun dengan deras, mengguyur dua insan anak manusia itu.

**BILA MEMANG MUNGKIN TAK BISA, JANGAN PERNAH COBA MEMAKSA...**

"Aku tak bisa, Sakura. Ini sudah menjadi pilihan hatiku, kuharap kau mengerti," jawab Sasuke. Dia mendorong Sakura pelan berusaha melepaskan Sakura dari tubuhnya.

**TUK TETAP BERTAHAN, DITENGAH KEPEDIHAN...**

"Aku akan berdoa untukmu, agar kau tetap bahagia. Meski tanpaku," kata Sasuke.

**JADIKAN INI, PERPISAHAN YANG TERMANIS, YANG INDAH DALAM HIDUPMU SEPANJANG WAKTU.**

"S...Sa...Sasukkk...kke-kun," kata Sakura terbata-bata. Seakan ditembaki 1000 peluru. Hatinya kini terasa sakit. Melihat kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang.

**SEMUA BERAKHIR, TANPA DENDAM DALAM HATI, MAAFKAN SEMUA SALAHKU,Y ANG MUNGKIN MENYAKITIMU...**

**SEMOGA KELAK KAU'KAN TEMUKAN, KEKASIH SEJATI, YANG'KAN MENYANYANGI, LEBIH DARI'KU..**

**JIKA MEMANG KAU TAK TERCIPTAUNTUK KUMILIKI, MEYATUKAN PERBEDAAN KITA...**

**DAN TETAP BERTAHAN DITENGAH KEPEDIHAN...**

**JADIKAN INI, PERPISAHAN YANG TERMANIS, YANG INDAH DALAM HIDUPMU SEPANJANG WAKTU**

**SEMUA BERAKHIR, TANPA DENDAM DALAM HATI, MAAFKAN SEMUA SALAHKU, YANG MUNGKIN MENYAKITIMU...**

Sasuke berbalik, membelakangi Sakura yang berdiri dengan lemas dan kedinginan. Dia menunduk menghadap ke tanah. Berhaap waktu bisa terulang kembali. Namun,nyatanya tidak. Ini sudah menjadi kenyataan. Takdir mereka.

Sasuke berbalik lagi memandang Sakura. Dia berjalan lalu duduk didepan Sakura. Sakura terkejut,dia memandang Sasuke. Mereka berdua berpandang-pandangan, mata onxy dan zamrud bertemu. Diguyur hujan yang begitu deras.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan...

CUP.

Ciuman hangat mendarat dibibir Sakura. Sakura terkejut, namun dia langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Seakan tak mau terlepas. Pelukan itu begitu erat dan dramatis. Air mata Sakura menetes, begitu pula Sasuke. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama 5 menit. Tiba-tiba, Sakura pingsan. Sasuke terkejut.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, dia mengangkat tubuh Sakura, dan berlari menuju mobil Kijang 97' hijau yang terpakir agak jauh dari tempat itu. Sambil terburu-buru, dia buka pintu depan Kijang itu. Setelag berhasil meletakkan tubuh Sakura kursi depan. Sasuke langsung masuk ke bagian sopir. Dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia menggas mobilnya menuju RSUD Bojonegoro.

10 menit kemudian.

Ditengah malam yang diliputi hujan deras, Sasuke akhirnya sampai di RS. Dia menggendong tubuh Sakura menuju ke dalam RS itu.

"Suster, Perawat atau siapa sajalah... ada orang sakit!" teriak Sasuke memanggil-manggil petugas RS. Akhirnya, sebuah trolli dan 2 orang suster dan seorang dokter berlari menuju Sasuke. Dengan cepat, tubuh Sakura dipindahkan ke Troli menuju ruang IGD.

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura sampai akhirnya ditahan oleh suster untuk menunggu diluar. Sasuke dengan terpaksa menunggu diluar.

"Sakura, moga kau cepat sembuh," ucap Sasuke. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah amplop yang ditutupi plastik.

"Akan kutitipkan kepada dokter," kata Sasuke.

**1 Jam kemudian.**

Sakura akhirnya siuman, dilihatnya ruangan yang tak asing baginya, dan seorang perempuan yang sedang menulis laporan.

"Rumah Sakit? ... Sasuke-Kun!" kata Sakura berusaha bangun namun dicegah oleh Suster.

"Maaf, mbak. Anda jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Beristirahatlah," kata Suster.

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Seorang pemuda berambut hitam datang menggendong anda yang dalam keadaan pingsan dengan mobil Kijang. Oh iya, ini dia menitipkan sesuatu untukmu," kata Suster sambil mengambilkan sesuatu dilaci meja.

Sebuah liontin berwarna kuning emas, ukuran sedang yang begitu indah ukirannya.

"Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura. Dia mengambil liontin itu dari tangan suster. Saat membuka tutup liontinnya, sepucuk surat jatuh. Sakura mengambil dan membacanya.

* * *

><p><strong>DEAR SAKURA,<strong>

**AKU TAHU AKU SALAHG,**

**AKU TAHU AKU EGOIS,**

**SELAMA INI TERUS MENYAKITIMU, MENJAUHIMU, DAN MENGKHIANATIMU,**

**AKU SADAR, TINDAKANKU HANYA MEMBUAT TERLUKA DAN SAKIT HATI,**

**MAAFKAN AKU,**

**AKU SEBENARNYA SANGAT SAYANG PADAMU, TAPI SAYANG, AKU SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENCINTAIMU LAGI,**

**SAYANG BUKAN BERARTI CINTA,**

**AKU INGIN KAU MENCARI LAKI-LAKI YANG LEBIH BAIK DARIKU,**

**LEBIH SETIA, LEBIH PEDULI, DAN LEBIH BISA MENJAGA DIRIMU DARI TANGISMU,**

**AKU SAYANG PADAMU,**

**AISHITERU,**

**FROM SASUKE UCHIHA**

**Ttd**

**NB: JADIKAN INI PERPISAHAN TERBAIK BAGIMU.**

* * *

><p>Airmata Sakura menetes diatas surat itu dan membasahinya.<p>

"AISHITERU TOO, Sasuke-kun,"

Sementara ditempat lain. Disebuah mobil Kijang yang berhenti dipinggir terminal Rajekwesi Bojonegoro. Sasuke sedang membuka laptop Axioo HNM hitam miliknya. Dia melihat semua foto kenangan dia dan Sakura.

"Kau takkan pernah kulupakan, Aishiteru... Sakura,"

Sasuke'pun mematikan laptop itu dan menggas mobilnya pergi.

Ada yang berkata cinta tak harus memiliki. Namun, itu salah.

Cinta itu harus saling memiliki. Agar tak ada yang saling menyakiti.

Cinta itu Anugerah.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:*-((<strong>

**For Dwi Aryani(Pejambon,Talun,Sumberrjo,Bojonegoro).**

**I LOVE YOU,ARYANI...**

**SEMOGA KAU TAK MELUPAKANKU,SEBAGAI SESEORANG YANG PERNAH MENGISI HIDUPMU...**

**Say God Bye For You...**

**ttd**

**ALOVEA**


End file.
